


Stale meatballs

by Prawnperson



Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Affectionate Banter, Cuddling, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Teasing, What’s better than this, guys bein dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Wolfgang already knows how to cook, which comes as a great surprise to Warly.





	Stale meatballs

“Wolfgang does not dance.”

The strongman is defiant in this. He doesn’t want to dance, has never felt the need to learn, and he doesn’t see why that should change so suddenly. 

“I can teach you how.”

“Wolfgang does not want to be taught.”

Warly scrunches his nose up in thought, and drums his fingers on his knee.

“What about lifts? Small man has noodle arms.”

As if to demonstrate his point, Wolfgang takes Warly’s wrist between his thumb and forefinger and turns it over, gesturing vaguely to the expanse of his arm. Warly merely shakes off his hold in order to join their hands together, completely unfazed by the action.

“I have a little muscle! Besides, I would much sooner be scrawny than sore all over.”

Wolfgang opens his mouth to say something, but is promptly cut off by the little smirk the smaller man shoots him, eyes narrowed.

“No nasty jokes, please.”

It’s with a small cry of exasperation that the strongman throws his hands up.

“Is nothing else to do!”

“We have to do something.”

Warly says pointedly.

“I love cooking, and I love watching you fight and lift and everything along all those lines-Mon dieu, it’s nice-but I’d like to have something that we can do together.”

“Wolfgang agrees.”

Instinctively and gently, Wolfgang wraps his arm around Warly’s shoulder and gives him a comforting little shake, giving a kiss to the top of his head.

“Wait a moment...that may be it!”

Warly grabs Wolfgang’s forearm where it’s hanging over his shoulder and squeezes it, turning to face him with an excited expression.

“I could teach you how to cook!”

“Wolfgang knows how!”

Immediately, Warly’s look changes to confusion, leaning his upper half back in his alarm.

“Pardon?”

“Wolfgang good cook. Lot of food. Good taste.”

———

“Guh...”

Warly makes a breathless little noise the second he tries the food. It’s stupidly good. A little dry, but still incredible. Wolfgang is giving him a rather satisfied look, as well as stealing the occasional piece of ham off his plate.

“This is...really good...”

“So hard to admit?”

It doesn’t take long for the entirety of the food to be devoured. It’s very evident that Wolfgang’s used to making food for large groups, because Warly is certain the portion was intended to be eaten by more than two people on their own.

“I will admit that I am surprised, Wolf.”

“Wolfgang is full of surprises.”

They shift closer together, Warly slinging one leg over Wolfgang’s lap, leaning against his chest. Wolfgang wraps his arms around the smaller man’s shoulders, earning him a happy little sigh. The light of the crockpot illuminates them both, sunset colouring the sky peach and red and gold.

“We should go to bed soon.”

Wolfgang nods affirmatively, tipping Warly’s chin up to bring him into a kiss. It’s tender and warm, and Warly only draws him back in again whenever he tries to draw away. He tastes very vaguely of salt and mint, something that seems to permanently be a part of him. Wolfgang finally resists with a small chuckle and a gentle push. 

“Easy, food wizard.”

Warly merely responds by smiling up at him, finally standing to walk towards their shared tent.

“You should make dinner more often, mon loupe. Although, I would put more butter on the potatoes.”

Wolfgang practically bristles at this, getting up to follow Warly.

“Wolfgang killed many butterflies!”

“I’m only teasing.”

He replies. Wolfgang briefly wonders if the other survivors managed to get dinner made for themselves, but is promptly dragged out of his thoughts whenever Warly beckons him closer, kicking his boots off at the entrance of the tent, grinning in an almost excited manner. He’s sure that if the others were all able to survive on their own with whatever berries or frog’s legs they could scrounge on their own, they’ll be able to live with stale meatballs for one night.

**Author's Note:**

> Wilson is just absolutely raging because he has to eat birchnuts like an animal


End file.
